Sexy Meets Extreme
by lovemedomishaminionxoxo
Summary: This is the relationship of an Enigma and the Beauty.
1. Good Morning

First Fic Ever…

Good Morning

Kelly had woken up next to her more then Brilliant Boyfriend, John Morrison.

He was asleep still as she got out of bed to brush her beautiful blonde hair.

Kelly's Cell Phone had buzzed when she turned it on, She had gotten a Text from Maria.

Maria had written; Kellz! I can't wait to see you!! I have a Fab surprise!!!

Kelly wrote; Maria I hate surprises!! AND the fact you are an early bird.

Kelly noticed John had been watching her type her message.

"Good Morning" Kelly shot a shiny smile.

"Who ya talking to?" John said with a stretch.

Kelly was in awe at John's perfect abs as he stretched with no shirt. "Oh uh…" She had to look back at her phone because she forgot already. Johns' body must have had a mind easer. "Maria! She texted me about tonight."

"Oh" John got up and kissed her forehead "Cool"

Kelly watched him walk into the bathroom. "Yeah…"

Kelly's phone vibrated again. She was irritated that Maria never sleeps and is yet so hyper and never shuts up.

Maria; Eh…That's just how I am. But I BETTER see you at the AirPort!! I'm not waiting by myself again!!

Kelly; Are u CRAZY! Of Course not! I'm not leaving u alone with Eugene again!

Kelly giggled to herself as she pressed send. She remembered the way Maria was furious because she had to sit and listen to Eugene talk to her for a hour.

John had walked out of the bathroom and had moved his way towards the closet.

"Oh Please don't put a shirt on oh PLEASE" Kelly thought to herself.

Her phone had vibrated again. She was getting even more annoyed by Maria.

Maria; Don't yew EVEN dare Kellz! And Eve and me are heading out to pick up the Boys so we will see you there.

Kelly; What Boys?

Kelly was confused. "Hey John…Do you know anything about Maria and Eves new friends?"

"Not Really. I do know Eve is dating Matt. By what u told me." John said walking out of the closet in a plain White T shirt.

"Well does Matt have a friend or something?" Kelly got up and checked her face in the mirror.

"I thought Matt has a brother. Matt said something about his brother or someone coming from TNA to WWE." John said walking towards the mirror with Kelly.

"Eve…she never mentioned Matt having a brother anytime we've hung out." Kelly sat down on the makeup seat in front of the Vanity.

"Well Matt and her pretty much just started going out you know?" John said looking at Kelly's face as she smiled in relief.

"Yeah you're TOTALLY right! ...wait. You said Matt was talking about his brother. Then she totally knew! Eve never told me." Kelly frowned.

John looked through Kelly's text messages. "Maybe he is the Surprise."

Kelly gave John _you've got to be kidding me_ look.

John was handing Kelly's phone back. "Maria again."

Kelly snatched the phone out of John's hand.

Maria; you'll like your surprise…He's Cute.


	2. He's Different

He's Different

Kelly rushed John into the Airport to meet up with Maria, who was already being scanned. Kelly hated those scanning things, she thought about if you had metal pants on or something. You'd have to go on the Plane with NO pants!

While Kelly was standing in line talking to John she noticed Eve holding Matt's hand as they walked under the scan thing. Then she noticed an odd looking guy with the hood of his jacket up.

He was cracking up laughing at Matt as he kept getting into trouble because he was avoiding taking the Car Keys out of his pocket. "That MUST be Matt's Brother!" She thought. "Wow he has the strangest laugh ever" she giggled at herself.

As the line moved she saw Maria standing impatiently as she tried to get Eve to find out where Kelly was in the crowd. John took out his phone and turned it off.

"You should probably do the same." John pointed to Kelly's hand where her phone was tightly in her grasp.

"Oh… probably." She looked back over at Maria who looked like she was about to attack Eve. "I think I should call Maria though."

"Good Idea" He said smiling at Maria who was giving him a glare.

Kelly Dialed Maria's number. She laughed at the fact she could here her ringtone from where she was standing. Then Maria picked up.

Maria Sighed.

"I don't think Eve is worth it, sometimes she's as blind as a bat." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"She can be so stubborn!"

"Yeah your defiantly one to talk Ria!"

"Oh hush!"

"Sooo… I saw Matt's brother."

"How'd you know it was Matt's Brother!?!?!"

"Wild Guess!" She Laughed "John and me kinda guessed, we had a long convo about it last night."

"You just can't let Surprises be surprises can't you?!"

"Nope! Now I want to meet him RIGHT away, you secret keeper you!"

"You will once you get done. Now turn off your phone, That Manish looking lady thing at the scanner was yelling at Jeff for not turning his off."

"His Name is Jeff!"

"Crap." Maria hung up.

Kelly smiled at herself to finding out the mystery.

After having to take off Kelly's sneakers and going through the scanner she sat down on the chair they had to put them back on. Maria that little hyper bunny sat on her lap and hugged her tight.

"Ria do you mind? I actually want to wear shoes." She pointed down at the socks Maria was wearing.

Maria snapped her fingers "I KNEW I was forgetting something!" Maria was now on a wild goose chase to find her sneakers.

Eve came over by Kelly to grab her duffle bag.

"Hey Eve…Where the hell are Maria's shoes?" She watched Maria as she rummaged through her giant purse.

"Matt hid them."

"Should we tell her?"

"…Eh. This is entertaining."

Kelly laughed. "Where the hell he hide them anyway?!?!"

"Matt's sitting on them."

Kelly started bursting out laughing as Maria practically threw Matt off the chair to reclaim her shoes.

Then he walked by…Or newly found out, Jeff walked by. He bent down to get his Bag and as he did so his hood fell away. Kelly was a little freaked out. Jeff's hair was put up in a sloppy bun…but the weird thing was his hair was like purple and green and blonde and…Like a rainbow.

The first thought Kelly got was "So he likes rainbows….He must be gay." She knew it was mean but she didn't care. She had a bunch of Gay guy friends that are amazing to hang out with.

Jeff put his hood back on quickly and walked away before Kelly could get a glimpse at his face.

About 5 minutes later the group went over to the sitting area where the plane would pick them up.

Jeff and Matt had disappeared from sight for a little while. It was getting on Kelly's nerves.


	3. The Waiting at the AirPort

The Waiting at the Air Port

John was over talking away with his BFF Miz. She was getting annoyed because every time she wanted to say something to Maria about Jeff she was either interrupted or ignored.

"MARIA! God Damnit Listen to me!" Kelly was starting to get really pissed off.

"Kelly Chill here they come" Maria pointed to the brother duo.

Kelly stood up out of her chair with Maria and Eve. Matt came over and introduced Jeff with Maria and Eve. Even though Kelly clearly knew that they've known each other for awhile.

"Jeff I would like you to be Kelly." Maria said putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Jeff finally removed his hood. Kelly saw Jeff's face finally! In her mind he was pretty cute. His face and features were very unique. His hair was cute to actually, He had a little side bang which was blue. His eyebrows were really weird looking. Kelly knew that he HAD to be an artist.

Jeff shot a very impressive smile. "Hi Kelly, I'm Jeff. I'm glad I finally get to meet you. They were keeping you a surprise."

Kelly blushed. "Hi Jeff. I know, you were like a much kept secret to me."

"Well that's unfortunate." Jeff put his hand out to shake with Kelly.

Then John broke it up. "Kellz! God you've GOT to hear this joke Miz told me!" John looked at Jeff. "Hey. I'm John. In other words, Kelly's boyfriend."

Jeff was trying to hide the fact he was upset. "Hey, man."

"John how about you go talk with Miz? I want Jeff and Kelly to get to talk. I think they'll make great friends!" Maria said like she was trying to get John away as fast as possible.

"Alright Whatever." John walked away.

Kelly and Jeff sat down next to each other.

Jeff held up his Soft Pretzel. "Do you want a piece? You look hungry."

"Sure, thanks." Kelly broke off a piece and took a bite.

Jeff placed the rest of the pretzel on Kelly's duffle bag. "You don't mind?"

"No of course not." Kelly smiled softly.

Jeff took off his jacket, revealing a black t-shirt by Fox. Kelly saw a huge tattoo up his arm. Kelly had always loved men with tattoos.

"Wow!!! I LOVE your tattoo!" Kelly said tracing her finger down his arm where the tattoo is.

Jeff smiled. "Thanks. I have more then that one though." Jeff turned around in his seat to show Kelly the tattoo on his neck. "The one on my neck is my inner demon."

"Wowwies! That's AMAZING!" Kelly couldn't help but to stare.

"Yeah. I have one on my leg also. And one on my back, but I can't show you them right now." He chuckled.

Kelly laughed. "They are really cool to be honest. Oh and I was gonna ask about your shirt…Fox, isn't that a Dirt bike company or something?"

"Yeah it is, I dirt bike." Jeff said looking at his shirt.

"But I thought you were a wrestler." Kelly was confused.

"I am, I dirt Bike on my free time." Jeff fixed the side bang that was in his eye.

"Oh…Sorry I'm Blonde." Kelly ran her fingers through her hair.

Jeff smiled. "Well so am I."

"Uh…" Kelly looked at the rainbow hair of Jeff.

"I'm naturally blonde. Behind the dye I'm just like you."

Kelly laughed. "Hey…NICE EARINGS!" She tugged on Jeff's ear lobe.

"Um…Yeah thanks." Jeff tried to hide the fact she was hurting him. "I actually have a couple." Jeff took his lip ring out of his pants pocket and put it in.

"Aw!!!! So Sexy my friend!" Kelly went to play with the ring when Jeff scooted away. "Oh Sorry…" Kelly sank into her chair from embarrassment.

"It's okay. Oh and I have a belly button ring!" Jeff lifted up his Shirt. "You can touch it if you want."

"Yeah I've heard that before!"

Kelly and Jeff started bursting out laughing.

Maria looked over at them from another row of chairs with Eve.

"Wow that's SO cute!" Maria smiled at herself.


	4. Hello LA!

Hello L.A!!!

The Plane ride was amazing. Jeff and Kelly had gotten seats sitting next to each other. The funny part was John got to sit next to the always interesting Eugene. Jeff and Kelly had long funny conversations about the embarrassing brother, Matt. She found out things she liked to have left unsaid. When they got to L.A Maria couldn't stop talking about how awesome she was for making Kelly and Jeff a couple. Kelly denied EVER having thoughts about the Charismatic Jeff and her. Even though that's all she could think about. Kelly thought about how John had been ignoring her for Miz ever since Kelly met Jeff.

While Maria was talking during the car ride to the hotel she just kind of zoned her out. Staring out the window thinking about the total weirdo Jeff. Maria kept rambling on and on and on…It was funny how even though she was talking to a complete wall she was still…talking.

"Kelly, are you even listening to me!?! I'm trying to decide whether to ask Randy out or Not…KELLY!" Maria was trying to keep her eyes on the Rode while having the sensation to kick Kelly's ass.

Kelly got out of her daze. "Oh hi Maria. I didn't know your were talking about Randy…was he even on our plane ride??"

Maria gave a blank evil stare to Kelly. "I was sitting next to him on the Plane! OMG you are such in love with Jeff!" Maria laughed at herself and hit the back of Kelly's head.

"OW!" Kelly rubbed the back of her head. "Maria I'm sorry I just…uh…idk."

"Do you like Jeff…DO YOU…OMG YOU DO!!" Maria gave Kelly a hug.

"MARIA GET YOUR EYES ON THE RODE!" Kelly said grabbing the wheel.

Maria grabbed the wheel with a sigh. "Oh only if you like him…He is SUCH a wonderful man! And well…John is…John…is…well…"

"What Kelly? John's WHAT?!" Kelly hated the drama given by Maria.

"Johns a total stuck up SNOBBY Jerk Face!" Maria said looking strictly at the rode now. "He only wants you for the sex."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "He LOVES me. And even if he does I take it as a compliment!" Kelly looked back out the window.

"Eve and I care about you and we feel he's going to hurt you sooner or later." Maria brushed the hair of Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly swatted her hand aside and put her hair in a messy bun.

"That's cute!" Maria said complimenting her hair.

"…Jeff showed me how to do it." Kelly crossed her arms.

Maria busted out laughing. "That sounds sooooo wrong!!!"

Kelly laughed too. That's how she got the conversation to end though. She didn't want to think about John or Jeff anymore. She remembered the night after Kelly said she Loved John. She said "I love you." And he said "Why would you?" Kelly was crushed. She remembered how after that he took off his shirt and everything was just ok.

Kelly laughed out Loud.

"Uhhh…" Maria said.

"Don't even ask" Kelly laughed again.

When they pulled up to the hotel Kelly was very excited to get out of Maria's prison called a Car. Kelly walked up to her room with the other Divas who were on the same floor. The Superstars slept a level down because the Divas were more important. Kelly shared a room with her Sista from anotha Mista Maryse. When they got to the room they decided to go out for drinks. But knowing Maryse, going out for drinks meant getting your ENTIRE look changed around. This took 2-3 hours. Sooner or later the Divas decided to pull Maryse out of the bathroom how she looked and make her get dressed. That of course did not go over so smoothly. Maryse ended up burning Kelly with the Curling Iron.

When they got ready to leave they noticed the boys were too. Maria thought it would be a GREAT idea to call the boys and make sure they headed to the same place as us. But Maria did not care to mention that little phone call to us. When they got there, they were surprised but knew it was going to be a long fun night. Especially because John was getting some rest, and Jeff was here.


	5. WHAT!

WHAT?!?!

That night they defiantly partied hard. Kelly was so drunk she ended up on the counter stripping! And of course it front of the ever so drunk Jeff Hardy. Kelly had gotten down when Maria had made her put her little skirt back on. Kelly had a bra on and a slutty skirt when she danced NASTY with Jeff.

Of course the total goody goody bitch, Melina, had had her crew and was watching Kelly and Jeff. Melina had taken a pic of Kelly and Jeff dancing together and sent it to Kelly's boyfriend John. Of course John was asleep but the deed was done. Maryse and Maria drove the intoxicated Kelly and Jeff back to the Hotel, when they later went back and got the rest of the drunkies. But before that, they had to take Jeff and Kelly up into the Hotel room; Jeff was so drunk he forgot his room so he just passed out on Kelly's bed when they both got to her room.

Maria and Maryse had both got them comfortable in the bed by taking off their shoes and leaving them alone. Of course that is never a good idea to leave the hotel room door unlocked while Jeff and Kelly were drunk sleeping in there undies. Melina had snuck in with her crew and took pics of them together. Of course she sent them to John.

The Next Morning…

"KELLY…KELLY…KELLY!" Maryse screamed shaking Kelly.

Kelly woke up with a head ache but after Maryse saying the third Kelly she flung back into Jeff's shirtless boxer short wearing body.

"OH SHIT!" Kelly screamed and jumped out of the bed. "OH PLEASE LORD DO NOT TELL ME WE DID IT!" Kelly looked at Maryse.

"NO! But in the club it was VERY convincing u were." Maryse said backing away from Kelly.

Kelly had shock written all over her face as Jeff just kinda went back to sleep.

"But that's not all. When Maria got back to her room, because she was sharing with Melina. Melina showed Maria pics of you and Jeff together she SENT to JOHN!"

Kelly's heart sank. "I can't believe…He's gonna kill me!"

Kelly and Maryse were shaken when they heard a HUGE knock on the door. Maryse hurried and ran over to Jeff and flung him into the hotels closet. Jeff moaned, Kelly heard him thump to the ground in the closet. Maryse shushed him. Kelly hid in the bathroom's shower. She closed the curtain and hooked it because she knew exactly who was at the door. Then Maryse opened the door to find John there holding his cell phone so tight it looked like it was going to break.

"Hey John!" Maryse said with a smile.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THESE!?!?" John shoved his phone in Maryse's face.

"I haven't…OMG ew!" Maryse said kicking the closet door shut as Jeff tried to crawl out.

"Well YEAH! Have you seen them?"

"Kelly and Jeff? No I haven't."

"Well I NEED to speak with that Whore of a girlfriend Kelly!"

Kelly gasped from in the shower.

John heard it. "Who is that?" John tried to move Maryse out of the way.

"No one! That was me!! I'm practicing to be a vantriaquist!" Maryse shoved John in the hallway.

"You're a horrible liar!" John pushed Maryse to the ground and went straight into the Bathroom. He found Kelly hiding in the shower.

"Uhh…HI!" Kelly said slipping her way past John and on her way down the hallway sprinting.

Kelly then heard the sudden crashing and yelling from her Hotel room. John had found Jeff. Jeff ended up sprinting out in the hallway in his boxers!

"I have such a headache and I have NO idea what I did!!!!!!" Jeff said running down the hallway with Kelly.

"I'll explain later." Kelly and Jeff got into the elevator and closed it before John could run in. "Hey how's that for a WWE welcome!"

Jeff just gave her a look as he rubbed his head. "I do not feel good what so ever." Jeff admitted.

When they got down to the lobby Jeff and Kelly then realized they were still in there underwear. A BUNCH of reporters and Kelly fans were in the Lobby and a Mob surrounded the half naked superstars. They happened to break free from the flashing lights of Cameras to make there way to Jeff's car. When they got in the car they drove out of the parking lot and drove until finding another one. The one in front of McDonalds.

"We're going to die, huh?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not so used to the Superstar thing. I mean I was in TNA but no body made a big deal about me. So I don't know." Jeff said grabbing a blanket and rapping it around Kelly.

"John got pics of us last night drunk and in bed together." Kelly said ashamed.

"Uh. I remember passing OUT in the bed with you. I do not remember sleeping with you so I don't know what the big deal is."

Kelly just sighed and looked away. "Jeff you should really find your pants."

Jeff looked down at himself. "Yeah I know."

They both started laughing.


	6. Okaii

**Okaii…**

Kelly looked out the Car window after talking with Jeff. She was way too embarrassed to walk outside the car. Let alone to be seen. Until Maria appeared out of absolutely no where. Looking in the window like an over protective Father trying to find his daughter in a kissing parking lot.

Maria scared the shit out of Kelly. Who screamed and flew back into the Dipstick. (And NO not Jeff, the dipstick thing of the car.) Once Kelly calmed down she opened the back door and hung her head in shame. As soon as Maria got settled after about a hundred huffs and puffs, Kelly started talking.

"How DARE you not tell me Maria. I should've known about these pics before John went CRAZY!"

"I'm SO sorry! You have to believe me Kelly! You were so drunk and tired. I wasn't gonna barge in your door at 3 in the morning to tell you Melina was a Bitch!"

"Maria… um…"

"See exactually!"

"Come on Maria." Kelly was tearing up. "John called me a Whore!"

Jeff put his legs up on the Dash board, crossed them, leaned his chair back, and began to take a nap.

Maria saw Kelly smile at him. "Was it really all that bad?"

"What?"

"I mean…idk…I'm curious…Did you 2...uhm…"

Kelly thought for a second and shouted. "NO! OH MY GAWD!"

Jeff smiled and Kelly hit him.

"Okay goodness." Maria said smiling.

Kelly started crying, so she climbed in the backseat with Maria. Jeff opened one eye to see what happened.

"I can tell you," Jeff leaned his chair forward and sat right, "I'm sure if you explained it to him he would understand. I mean how long have you 2 been together?"

Kelly sniffled cutely. "6 months."

"So see you're alright." Jeff reached back and rubbed Kelly's back.

"Aw how-"

"Maria don't."

"Sorry…"

Kelly sighed. "Jeff you still need your pants."

"Yeah Jeff nice boxers" Maria and Kelly laughed at Jeff's SpongeBob boxers.

"Fine then I'll just take then off!" Jeff was about to pull them down as Kelly and Maria both dove for his hands.

"No it's ok!!!!" Kelly and Maria started laughing.

Jeff smiled cute and chuckled.

After a couple minutes they finally got back to they're Hotel, in there own rooms, with the doors locked. Because in a day they had Matches.

Kelly and Jeff were the Blue Team. John and Melina were both on the Red Team. Which relieved Kelly tremendously. They didn't have to see each other until the recording of WWE Superstars, which was the same night as Smack Down. Kelly just didn't have to be seen. Kelly did know though that John will beat the shit out of Jeff unless she talked with him.

Kelly met up with John in his room. The conversation was awkward at first. Then got upsetting. Then it was fine. John understood, because anyway this had happened with Kelly before and he was never this crazy. So everything worked out.

Except the sudden erg Kelly got to actually go back to Jeff.


	7. Well what a suprise

**Well what a surprise…**

Kelly sat in one of the Fan chairs as the stadium people were setting up. Maria sat next to her…not talking to her face to face. But texting her.

Maria; Kissie Kissie Jeffie Is SOOOOOOOO sexxi sexxi sexxi! He makes me naughty xD

Kelly; Oh that is NOT what I said!!!!

Maria; How r yew so sure?? U were all Mmmmm Mmmm Jeffie tastes yummy!

Kelly; …What the hell is wrong with u Maria?

Maria; I'm a tad horny xD

Kelly; Amazing to know thanks.

Jeff sneaked up on Kelly and started massaging her shoulders. WHOA! Kelly thought.

Maria; Hot! Ok if u don't sleep wif him I am!

Kelly; SHUSH!

Jeff whispered in Kelly's ear "You girls are so weird." He smiled.

"Mmmm…Why'd you stop!" Kelly took Jeff's hand but he pulled it away as if she burned him. John was standing near the door at the other end of the stadium. He wasn't looking at them thankfully but she knew he was going crazy.

Jeff sat next to Maria. "So what's up with you girlies?"

"Nothing," Maria got closer to Jeff, "Just really lonely.."

"MARIA!!! Bad girl!"

"Hey you got back with John! What I can't be nice with Jeff?"

It has been at least 2 weeks since the whole John wanted to kill Jeff ordeal. Jeff had gotten very comfortable around all the divas. Which is okay but weird.

"I have a friend coming over from TNA. She's taking a break for a little so she'll hang with us for awhile." Jeff said as Kelly hung on ever "She".

"What's her name?" Maria said looking at Jeff very desperate like. Maria is so going to get a rep if she doesn't quit it out.

"Velvet Sky." Jeff said with a smile as if he was remembering something.

"Sounds like a stripper name." Kelly blurted out.

Jeff laughed innocently "Her real name is Jamie. That's just her Ring Name."

"That's not a very vicious wrestling name."

"I think it's Cute!" Maria said sitting up in her chair.

Maria always gets really horny for some reason every month. Okay so it's not her period 'cause when she gets her period she is the biggest bitch the world has ever seen.

"When do we get to meet her?" Kelly said trying to shut up Maria, who had been flirty talking with Jeff for a couple seconds.

"Tonight." Jeff looked excited.

"Is she your girl friend?" Kelly asked.

Jeff hesitated. "She's just a really good friend." Jeff got up. "I gotta get going."

Maria and Kelly waved goodbye.

Maria; He so slept with her.

Kelly; Blow Job city! XD

Maria; Nasty yum yum!

Kelly; lol you're so weird!

Maria; Totally!

Kelly; Maria go find Randy if you're so bored.

Maria; He's not here yet. But when he is…BANG BANG CHOO CHOO TRAIN!

Kelly; No more Monsters okay?

Maria; I would say okay but I'd be lying to u.

Later that night after the show...

Kelly was waiting outside the Hotel with Jeff. Jeff seemed excited to see his Blow Job Buddy, as Maria put it. Kelly sighed. She missed Maria. She went off with her…how'd she put it...Lover. Haha that's right her Lover Randy Orton.

Jeff smiled when he got a text apparently from Velvet Sky. Velvet Sky is still a weird name, Kelly Thought. A very nice 2010 Camaro appeared. Velvet jumped out at the sight of Jeff when the car parked. She had short brown hair streaked with Blonde. She was defiantly really hot. She jumped up on Jeff giving him a huge hug. Jeff hugged her back tight and then whispered something in her ear Kelly couldn't hear. She hopped down from Jeff and looked at Kelly, amazed. Everyone knew Kelly was beautiful.

Kelly Smiled "Hi, I'm Kelly. It's nice to meet you Velvet."

Velvet smiled back and gave a little greeting wave to Kelly "It's nice to meet you too"

"Jeff told me you like going by Velvet."

She looked up at Jeff "I do. Thanks. Wow your more then Jeff told me about."

"Jeff said stuff about me?" Kelly kept smiling as she looked up at Jeff with dagger eyes.

"All good things. He kinda"- Velvet Laughed- "Told me about the accident thing. I thought it was sooo cute and funny. But other than that he just tells me all the crazy things you and Maria and Him an Matt get into."

Kelly laughed blushing at Jeff. "Yeah that was funny." Kelly looked back at Velvet. "Would you want to go ditch this loser and meet Maria?"

Velvet busted out laughing. "Of course!" She turned to Jeff kissed him on the cheek and followed Kelly over to the Hotel where Maria was.

Well what a surprise Jeff has a girlfriend…


End file.
